


What You Meant To Me

by lachlan_moody



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, Drama & Romance, Established Park Jimin & Wonho, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin Angst, M/M, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Model Jeon Jungkook, Model Park Jimin, POV Third Person, Past Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachlan_moody/pseuds/lachlan_moody
Summary: Jungkook had felt at peace with his decision – that was until he saw him with, well – him. What once had been a choice he made confidently, a moment of clarity in the midst of the chaos that emotions can be, he now regretted. He regretted ending his relationship with Jimin. Suddenly there was a lump in his throat, choking Jimin’s name from his mouth with a bitter jealousy coating each syllable. He couldn’t contain it even if he tried, everything happened all at once.Jimin, all grace and slender curves, walked smoothly across the foyer, his eyes lit with a thousand tiny stars that used to light up only for Jungkook. His smile beamed, pulled far and wide to expose his teeth – and that damn tooth, the one Jungkook loved so much. He had loved it, and he still did – broken up or not. Nothing could make him stop thinking about how beautiful Jimin was in all the ways Jimin could be.





	What You Meant To Me

Jungkook had felt at peace with his decision – that was until he saw _him_ with, well – _him._ What once had been a choice he made confidently, a moment of clarity in the midst of the chaos that emotions can be, he now regretted. He regretted ending his relationship with Jimin. Suddenly there was a lump in his throat, choking Jimin’s name from his mouth with a bitter jealousy coating each syllable. He couldn’t contain it even if he tried, everything happened all at once.

 

Jimin, all grace and slender curves, walked smoothly across the foyer, his eyes lit with a thousand tiny stars that used to light up only for Jungkook. His smile beamed, pulled far and wide to expose his teeth – and that damn tooth, the one Jungkook loved so much. He had loved it, and he still did – broken up or not. Nothing could make him stop thinking about how beautiful Jimin was in all the ways Jimin could be.

 

Not even the fact that Jimin’s hand was now clasped tightly around someone else, someone that wasn’t Jungkook. This thought hadn’t occurred to Jungkook before now, despite all the time he put into making sure that breaking up with Jimin was the right thing to do. He didn’t think about Jimin moving on with someone else, especially with _him_ – of all the people in the world. But that was the reality that flashed before Jungkook’s eyes, disbelief painted openly across his face.

 

Maybe it was dumb luck or Jungkook’s apparent ability to blend into the wallpaper exactly when he needed to, but somehow Jimin strode past with his new admirer without noticing Jungkook. He had said Jimin’s name – compulsively, habitually – and yet Jimin hadn’t heard that familiar tune, instead his attention was focused solely on the one person Jungkook couldn’t believe he went to.

 

Wonho. He had a reputation in the city, but more importantly he had _history_ with Jimin. Despite his masculine and generally welcoming appearance, one that attracted more than enough attention, Wonho was quite introverted – except for when it came to Jimin. Long before Wonho got his modelling contract he had eyes for Jimin, and in interviews had claimed that Jimin was the reason he started modelling in the first place. It didn’t take long for Wonho to gain success, and that was due in part to Jimin going out of his way to recommend Wonho for a photo-shoot.

 

Jungkook had always found it a little strange that Jimin had blindly done that without having ever met Wonho before, but he knew how big Jimin’s heart was. He remembered the days where Jimin had to struggle to even get someone to answer his calls, how hard Jimin pushed himself to get recognized in the industry. Both Jungkook and Jimin had struggled together, and for that reason alone Jungkook never questioned too much about Jimin’s charity towards Wonho. He wanted to believe that it had been an innocent act of goodwill, but now he wondered if maybe he had overlooked Jimin’s connection to Wonho.

 

That frustrated Jungkook the most – wondering why Jimin would hide his attraction to Wonho in the first place, especially because Jungkook had always been very open with his own attractions to other people. For that very reason it felt unnecessary that Jimin had denied so adamantly that he wasn’t attracted to Wonho two years ago when Wonho proclaimed his love for him. The day that Wonho sent that very message Jimin and Jungkook had read it together, laughing a little albeit, but there was nothing to hide from each other. Jimin wasn’t secretive about his texts back and forth with Wonho, it was mostly all business and a few lame jokes from either party. The messages had actually become an inside joke between Jungkook and Jimin.

 

The message itself was awkward, and it didn’t surprise Jungkook in the slightest that it had been. Wonho wasn’t always straight-forward and he made no exception in his love confession. He talked about how he admired Jimin from the time he met him, and how Jimin had inspired him every day since then. Then that’s when the compliments rolled in – according to Wonho, Jimin was _exquisite_ , a beauty that was undefined and yet a classic. He went on about Jimin’s appearance for much longer than necessary, something Jungkook had teased about despite fully agreeing with what was written. After much ado about Jimin’s natural beauty, Wonho went on to talk about the connection he felt to Jimin from all of their time working together. It was true that Jimin and Wonho _had_ spent a lot of time working together, especially under the same company, and that did warrant some sort of connection.

 

Given everything that Wonho had said, each point being plausible and valid in its own right, Jungkook did have to ask the question that was lingering in the air after the message was fully digested by the two of them. Did Jimin have an attraction to Wonho? There was no shame in it if he did, Jungkook admitted this openly and even encouraged Jimin if he did feel that way. Although Wonho wasn’t Jungkook’s type, he couldn’t deny that he was a handsome and endearing man. Besides, there had never been any shame in their relationship about being attracted to other people, it was something they had both agreed on.

But even with this trust built between Jungkook and Jimin, did Jimin lie two years ago when Jungkook asked him if he felt the same for Wonho? This was the first time Jungkook had ever really questioned Jimin – seeing him now in the foyer of their apartment building, his arm clutched around Wonho’s waist, guiding him into the elevator with a quick peck on the lips before the doors closed them inside. Two years ago when Jungkook asked the question, Jimin didn’t even hesitate to say no, flooded by laughter at the very thought. The reaction, Jungkook had thought at the time, seemed genuine. But had it been?

 

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Jungkook shuffled his keys around in his hand momentarily, pondering whether he should actually return home. Jimin and Jungkook lived across from each other, something they hadn’t thought through in the beginning when everything was rose-coloured. Even though Jungkook wouldn’t be walking into an apartment shared with Jimin, the thought of being across from him while he had another man in his apartment felt wrong. It felt _invasive_.

 

Three and a half months, that’s all it took for Jimin to move on. Jungkook cringed at the thought – not because Jimin had moved on, but because Jungkook was being absolutely _ridiculous_. He was downright jealous, even though he shouldn’t have been. Something about seeing Jimin with someone else, and that someone else happening to be none other than Wonho, irked Jungkook to a degree he was embarrassed to admit. That was all it took for a tidal wave of emotions to flood over Jungkook, despite the fact that _he_ had been the one to break up with Jimin.

 

 _Funny_ , Jungkook thought, escaping from the foyer to the cold rush of wind that was to quick to wrap around him the second he stepped foot outside. _I only miss you when you’re not mine anymore._


End file.
